The present invention relates to the field of reinforcing ground.
The invention relates more precisely to a method of making a reinforced structure in ground, such as, for example: a pile, a micropile, or indeed a reinforced structure for an umbrella vault.
Generally, making a pile comprises a step of making a borehole, a step of introducing a reinforcing element into the borehole, and a step of putting a sealing grout into place, at the end of which a pile type reinforced structure is obtained.
Although that traditional method of fabricating a reinforced structure gives entire satisfaction, it is relatively lengthy to perform because it requires different tooling for making the borehole, for introducing the reinforcing element, and for concreting, as a function of the terrains in presence and of the technique used.